


A Bar of Chocolate

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Mbak Gagak Cantik Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Coklat yang berada di dalam kantungan plastik miliknya membuatnya kembali tersenyum.





	A Bar of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer © Haruichi Furudate – Haikyuu (I own my story).  
> Im not gain any profit frim this works but some fun. Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~
> 
>  
> 
> For #MbakGagakCantikDay

 

“Yang mana ya?” gumam gadis beriris kelabu itu sambil menatap etalase khusus olahan coklat di hadapannya dengan bingung. Sekali lagi ia mengecek satu persatu produk olahan coklat yang ada di sana dengan seksama. Ada coklat batangan, coklat bubuk, keping coklat, belum lagi dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate dan coklat-coklat lainnya.  
Ia melirik catatan belajaannya sekali lagi, berusaha menemukan jenis coklat yang diminta oleh sepupunya dalam barisan catatan yang ditulisnya itu.

Kiyoko mengerang dalam hati. Sepupunya tidak menuliskan dengan jelas coklat yang diminta seperti apa.

  
“Harus bagaimana ya? Tidak mungkin membeli satu per satu semua jenis coklat ini, kan?” tanyanya dalam hati.  
Kiyoko merogoh kantong jaketnya, meraih ponselnya lalu menelepon sang sepupu. Nada sambung berbunyi….

_Tuut … tuuutt …tuu – trek …_

  
“Halo? Tooru?”

  
[“Ah, Kiyoko-chan? Sudah selesai belanjanya? Kau mendapatkan coklatnya?”]

  
“Justru itu, aku lupa kau minta belikan coklat yang mana? Dark chocolate? Chocolate chips? Coklat bubuk?” tanya Kiyoko sambil masih meneliti setiap produk coklat di hadapannya itu.

  
[“Ah, dark chocolate, Kiyoko-chan! Ada kan?”]

  
“Baiklah, dark chocolate. Satu batang?”

  
[“Hai’, betul sekali.”]

  
“Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kututup dulu teleponnya.”

  
[“Oke. Jangan lama-lama ya, Kiyoko-chan! Segeralah pulang!”]

  
“Ya.”

  
Sambungan telepon pun diputus oleh Kiyoko. Ia kembali melirik barisan yang berisi dark chocolate yang tampil dalam berbagai kemasan. Menimbang akan memilih produk A atau B atau yang lainnya, ia lalu menjatuhkan pilihan pada salah satu merk coklat yang cukup familiar di telinganya.

  
“Yang ini saja a—”

  
“Eh?”

  
Kiyoko terkejut begitu juga orang itu. Tangan mereka bersentuhan ketika mereka akan mengambil coklat yang sama. Ia menoleh ke samping hanya untuk bertemu iris coklat yang menawan sedang menatapnya takjub.

  
“Eh … um, ma-maaf,” ujar pemuda pemilik iris menawan itu, sukses membuat Kiyoko terpaku sejenak.

  
“Aah … um, i-iya,” jawab Kiyoko tergagap.

  
Wajah Kiyoko entah kenapa terasa panas, tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikannya. Sementara itu si pemuda juga terlihat salah tingkah terhadap apa yang terjadi. Kiyoko menyadari bahwa tangan keduanya masih saling bersentuhan, masih menggenggam batangan coklat yang sama.

  
“Um, maaf, kau boleh membawa coklatnya,” ujarnya kepada pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangannya.

  
“Tidak, kau lebih dulu mengambilnya. Jadi itu milikmu, maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan mengambil coklat yang sama,” ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Kiyoko, mencoba keluar dari situasi aneh yang menjerat keduanya.

  
Kiyoko mengangguk lalu memasukan coklat itu ke dalam keranjangnya.

“Terimakasih, em.…”

  
“Sugawara Koushi, sama-sama.…”

  
“Shimizu Kiyoko,” jawab Kiyoko spontan, “Terima kasih buat coklatnya, Sugawara-san,” lanjutnya dengan kedua ujung bibir yang tertarik ke atas.

  
Kiyoko tak tahu kalau hati pemuda itu cukup berbunga-bunga ketika melihat senyum manis yang terkembang di bibir mungil berwarna peach miliknya. Pemuda itu terpesona.

  
“Oh, ng, etto … sama-sama Shimizu. Ah, ya, senang berkenalan denganmu,” balasnya si pemuda yang berambut kelabu itu.

  
Kiyoko mengangguk, “Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Sugawara-san.”

  
“Hehehe, jangan terlalu sopan padaku, panggil Suga saja,” katanya sambil tersenyum.

  
“Baiklah, kalau begitu.” Kiyoko pun membenahi isi keranjangnya. Ia mengambil sebuah produk coklat lagi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang milik Koushi.

  
“Kau juga ingin membeli coklatnya ‘kan?”

  
“Ah, ya. Terima kasih, Shimizu. Apa kau sudah selesai berbelanja di sini?”

  
“Hmm, ya. Aku hanya perlu mengambil coklat ini dan segera ke kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaan ini,” jelasnya sambil mengangkat keranjangnya yang hampir penuh dengan barang-barang yang diperlukan.

  
“Boleh aku menemanimu? Aku juga sudah selesai,” tanya Koushi penuh harap.

  
“Tentu,” jawab Kiyoko, “mari ke kasir.” ajaknya pada Koushi.

  
Koushi tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Kiyoko yang telah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya. Mereka meletakan keranjang mereka di depan kasir yang kemudian memindai barang-barang yang mereka beli, membungkusnya dengan kantung plastik lalu menyebutkan total pengeluaran yang harus mereka bayarkan sebelum menyerahkan barang belanjaan mereka. Seusai menyelesaikan transaksi mereka di kasir, Koushi dan Kiyoko berjalan berdampingan keluar dari konbini tersebut.

  
“Ngomong-ngomong, apa rumahmu jauh dari sini, Shimizu?” tanya Koushi sambil mengambil kantung milik Kiyoko dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _biarkan-aku-membantumu._

  
“Hmm, rumahku? Rumahku hanya sekitar 500 meter dari belokan di sana. Tidak terlalu jauh. Aku biasa jalan kaki kemari. Bagaimana denganmu?” jawab Kiyoko sambil bertanya balik dan menyerahkan kantung belajaan miliknya karena ia melihat Koushi tak menerima penolakan.

  
“Eh? Apa kau tinggal di kompleks Karasuno?”

  
“Suga tahu kompleks Karasuno?”

  
“Aku juga tinggal di sana!” jawab Koushi antusias.

  
Kiyoko terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu lalu menoleh pada Koushi dengan ekspresi paham, “Aku tak menyangka kita berada di kompleks perumahan yang sama.”

  
“Hahaha. Aku setuju denganmu. Kau tinggal di mana? Maksudku berapa nomor rumahmu?” tanya Koushi lagi.

  
“Rumahku dekat dengan taman kompleks, No. 601,” jawab Kiyoko.

  
“Kau bercanda!” erang Koushi tanpa bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi gembira dan tidak percaya sekaligus. Kiyoko tak melihat gurat tak senang yang tampak di wajah Koushi.

  
“Aku tidak bercanda,” sahut Kiyoko datar. Meski samar, agaknya kini wajah gadis berambut hitam itu sedikit menampilkan raut cemberut.

  
Koushi tertawa ringan lalu menjawab, “Maksudku, aku juga tinggal tak jauh dari sana. Rumahku bahkan tepat di seberang rumahmu!”

  
Kiyoko seperti teringat sesuatu, “Ah! Kalian tetangga yang baru pindah minggu lalu itu, ya?”

  
“Hahaha. Betul! Aku baru kemari dua hari yang lalu. Orang tuaku yang duluan kemari. Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa berkas untuk pindah ke sekolah yang terdekat. Jadi, yah … kau tahu yang selanjutnya bagaimana,” jelas Koushi panjang lebar.

  
Tak terasa mereka sudah memasuki komplek perumahan tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka asyik mengobrol dan bercanda di sepanjang jalan menuju ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sedikit banyak dalam hati keduanya tersimpan sebuah kesan yang amat kuat.

  
“Nah, kau sudah sampai. Ini barang belanjaan Anda, Nona Shimizu,” ujar Koushi dengan lagak seorang butler saat menyerahkan belanjaan Kiyoko. Membuat Kiyoko mengulum senyum menanggapinya.

  
“Terimakasih, Tuan Sugawara.” balas Kiyoko lalu kembali tersenyum yang mampu membuat Koushi merasa seperti udang yang baru saja keluar dari penggorengan. Matang.

  
“Yah, kuharap kau tak keberatan menemaniku berkeliling. Kapan-kapan mungkin?” ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Membuat Kiyoko merasa tergelitik. Senyum tipis kembali merekah di bibirnya.

  
“Boleh,” tandasnya.

  
“Oke! Kalau begitu kutunggu besok di taman ya?”

  
Kiyoko mengerutkan keningnya samar. Koushi salah tingkah. “Em … itu kalau kau punya waktu luang besok tentunya, Shimizu.”

  
“Bisa jadi,” jawabnya dengan nada yang malah membuat Koushi malah penasaran.

  
“Eh? Jadinya bagaimana?!”

  
“Kita lihat besok ya, Sugawara. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, jaa mata.” Kiyoko pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

  
Membiarkan Koushi terbengong untuk sepersekian detik di depan rumah sang gadis. Lalu sepertinya baut di dalam kepala Koushi sudah mulai klik dengan baut lainnya ketika akhirnya ia memahami perkataan terakhir Kiyoko. Ia tertawa geli.

  
“Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Shimizu! Senang bertetangga denganmu!” balas Koushi riang lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kiyoko yang telah menghilang ke balik pintu.

  
Kiyoko tersenyum sambil bersandar di balik pintu. Kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan seseorang yang telah berhasil membuatnya terkesan. Coklat yang berada di dalam kantungan plastik miliknya membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

  
_‘Mungkin kami bisa berteman baik nantinya.’_

  
Adalah harapan yang sama-sama terujar dalam hati keduanya.

.  
.  
.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Iya, Oikawa Tooru di sini adalah sepupu Kiyoko, dan rencananya sedang membuat kue di rumah Kiyoko. Hanya saja, bahannya kurang makanya Kiyoko pun membeli bahan-bahan yang masih kurang.
> 
> Fic ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Mbak gagak cantik di Karasuno, Kiyoko-san!!! maaf telat ya mbak. Happy super-belated birthday, moga semakin cantik selalu dan menginspirasi anak-anak Karasuno ♥♥♥  
> Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa lagi!
> 
> Rexa Anne, signing out~


End file.
